Viola Peterson
shrill,screeching,and off-tuned sounds that sound like a horrible viola player playing the viola- (translation) Description: Viola Peterson is the daughter of Peter from Peter and and the Wolf. She's a Royal......-cricket sounds-....with doubts. Character Appearance From the moment you see her,you KNOW that Viola's not originally from the city. Viola has 'wild',unkept bright orange hair with hazelnut brown eyes. Personality Being from the country,Viola is very curious to all of her new surroundings,always 'asking questions',experimenting,and just plain exploring. Because of this,she gets in trouble a lot,so she's used to hearing Headmaster Grimm telling her to keep her curious nature under control. She's also friendly,loving to meet new people and finding out about them. She would be talkative as well,but her voice and way of talking......is interesting,to say the least. You see,where Viola comes from(and in the fairytale),people talking sound like instruments playing music,and Viola is no exception. Because of this,people don't really know what she's talking about,leading to them misunderstanding and/or just being plain annoyed by 'a girl whose voice box is or was replaced by a viola'! That's also a problem to Viola as well,since she's so used to people understanding what she's saying. Some people take advantage of Viola's voice,bullying her because of it,treating her like a 'human viola' and giving 'requests'. Viola's also annoyed by how everyone 'seems to ignore and treat her like a human viola',which doesn't help with her already short-temper. The only people who she feels like they understand her are her friends,A.K.A. the people from her story. When Viola's with her friends,she doesn't care what the other students think,and is proud to call and her friends 'misfits'. As for Viola's temper,here's what sets it off:teasing,'requests',mistreatment of rebels,talking negatively about her past,curiosity,mischievous nature,friends,lifestyle,clothes,etc. When Viola's temper flares,you bet that she's going to confront the person who made her mad and make a long rant about them. She'll also try to do a physical confrontation with the person if she isn't grabbed by one of her friends and escorted quickly to her room. When Viola's there,she'll then make a mess of her room in an 'angry fit',if you will,and she's done and ready to open the door,she's frustrated and easily provoked,but will try to hide it with her usual cheerful attitude. Also,if someone grabs and tries to calm Viola down before her ranting,Viola will snap at them with an angry remark that was intended and will be used for her rant. Anyway,another key factor Viola has is her compassion. Believe it or not,when she's not angry,she's really compassionate for those around her,particularly her friends. When someone is feeling down or needs help and Viola sees that,she'll go over to the person and try her hardest to help and/or cheer him/her up. She never wants someone she cares about to be hurt,(which is particularly her friends for now)and when one of her friends tells her about a risky plan that they're going to do,Viola instantly wants to help and is very worried about her friend when she can't. However,bullies can use her compassionate nature to their advantage. They pretend to be hurt,down,or confused,and make Viola eventually believe and try to help them. That's when the bully's friends and the main bully starts teasing her. Because of this,Viola's more careful about helping someone other than her friends. Sure,she sometimes helps people and gets rewarded,but she has to keep in mind about falling into a trap again. She's clever,but she's also a bit naive as well. Anyway,her compassionate nature even makes her have doubts on her destiny,but we'll talk about that when we get to the Alliances section. Alliances: Viola is a Royal with doubts. You probably heard me about it having connections with her compassionate side,so I might as well 'spill the beans' here. Anyway,Viola has doubts about her destiny because in her tale,one of her friends,Trumpetra Anasplat,gets eaten alive by the wolf. So,Viola is beginning to think that if she becomes a rebel,she can save Trumpetra from being eaten alive. On the other hand,despite one of her friends being eaten alive by the wolf in her story,Viola is content by her story and is looking forward to living it out. Also,Viola has heard a version of Peter and the Wolf where the duck survives the wolf and shows itself to its friends in the end(A.K.A.,the disney version). Viola is thrilled that this version might exist and wants to convince Headmaster Grimm to:A:let her live out that version of the story,or B:just get that part of that version over to her version. Now if only Headmaster Grimm could actually understand her for once.......... Story: You guys probably know about Peter and the Wolf,but for those who don't,it's about a little boy named Peter,a cat,and a little bird capturing a wolf. Oh yeah,and there was a duck too,but it gets eaten alive by the wolf before the wolf was captured. Where does Viola come into it? Well,many years later,Peter grew up,married someone named Penelope,and had Viola. They were(and still are)a happy,normal,and loving family,and never really exciting happened(besides many adventures)until Headmaster Grimm came in contact with them. Headmaster Grimm told them all about destinies,and how it was Viola's destiny to be the next Peter from their tale,Peter and the Wolf. Headmaster Grimm then told them all about Ever After High,a high school where teenage daughters and sons of fairy tales learn to follow their destinies. After Peter and Penelope agreed to move near and enroll their daughter in Ever After High,from that point on,Viola had,let's say,'a ton of new experiences shoved in her brain'. And now we get to present day,where Viola's a second-year and used to her Mirror Phone,but she uses it rarely,and has(or had,it's your choice,reader)to go through the experiences of being in Legacy Year. Relationships: Family: Viola's relationship between her mother and father is a pretty good one. Viola,her father,and her mother function like a normal loving family,they tease each other,but it's all in good fun,and they(and Viola's friends)had plenty of adventures before Viola went to Ever After High,but that's another story to be told later. Friends: As mentioned,Viola's friends so far are the people in the story. As for Viola's friends,they might be different(they might even have different opinions on their destinies),but they still act like a bunch of true friends,because they are. They laugh at each other's jokes,talk,share secrets,fight,but make up afterwards,it's all there. As for the other students in Ever After High,Viola wants to know them better,but is held back by the fact that they could misunderstand and bully her like the bullies that she knows. Anyway,Viola's friends are Trumpetra Anasplat(daughter of the duck),Ashiko Kestrel( daughter of the little bird),and Willow Calico(daughter of the cat and sounds like wood pipes). As for the other characters in her story,Viola,Trumpetra,Willow,and Ashiko have never even met them before. Enemies: Seven words:All the bullies at Ever After High. Enough said. Well,Viola does feel intimidated and the slightest bit of hatred when she's next to any daughters or sons of wolves(including Cerise Hood,but Viola doesn't know about Cerise's secret yet),but Viola doesn't consider them her 'enemies' or something like that. Pet: Viola feels really awkward on the concept on having pets,since her friend's parents are animals and are part-animal themselves. So,Viola doesn't have a pet. Romance: Viola doesn't have a boyfriend. Quotes: Coming soon!(Which means I'm still thinking about them.) Outfits: Normal: Viola wears a light green tunic with short sleeves,some ocean blue baggy jeans with some small holes in them,and some tan hiking boots. Legacy Day: Viola wears a bright red dress with a bright red and yellow cap and black shoes.(I'm basing this outfit off of the disney version of Peter's outfit,just to let you guys know.) Getting Fairest: Viola wears a light brown shirt with patched-up baggy pants and grass-stained lavender hiking boots.(Well,at least she's used to and comfortable with these types of outfits.) Portrayals: Viola's voice would be done by a viola played by a good viola player. The viola player would play the viola to make her talk when she's sad,happy,mad,escaticc,etc.,etc. As for Viola's live-action portrayal,I honestly don't really know at the moment. Viola's live-action portrayal would have to be someone who looks similar to her and has played an acting role before. Also,the actor playing Viola would have to learn how to or know how to lip-synch,since she's going to sound like a viola. Notes: Viola is 15 years old. As for why Viola's last name is Peterson,well,you see,I got Viola's last name when I was making a name for Viola. The name Viola came to me easily,since I found it through the internet and also learned later by using the same internet that an instrument was called a viola,thus giving reference to Viola's tale that everyone's voices in it were played by musical instruments. Finding Viola's last name,though,was the complete opposite of finding Viola's first name. I searched last names,typed in made-up definitions,even tried finding two names or things to mash them up with. I finally gave up searching the internet and tried asking my mom,who gave me two names:Wolf,and Peterson. Confused to why my mom picked those names,I picked the name Peterson to use for Viola's last name and thanked my mom. As for why my mom picked the last name Peterson,I think that it's because the main character's name is Peter,and when you remove the son of Peterson,you get the name Peter. Category:Peter and the Wolf Category:Characters Category:Females